Sceptre of the gods
The sceptre of the gods is an item that may be received when playing Pyramid Plunder. It can be obtained by looting the engraved sarcophagus in the 8th room of Pyramid Plunder, which requires 91 Thieving and 75 Runecrafting. The sceptre requires no levels to wield, and only provides boosts when wielded. When one is looted, the player will be ejected from the pyramid. It is possible to loot a second Sceptre of the gods if you have one keepsaked. It teleports to the same locations as the pharaoh's sceptre but has 10 teleport charges when fully charged (20 with the hard Desert Tasks completed) as opposed to the 3 charges offered by the pharaoh's sceptre (or 6 after Desert hard tasks). In addition, when wielding this sceptre in Pyramid Plunder, players receive the following benefits: * A total of four new urns will be available in the last two rooms which provide a higher chance of obtaining better loot. One by door in room 7 and second east of exit door past trap. In room 8, both are beside the door after entering. * There is an increased chance of obtaining the Black Ibis outfit pieces. Teleports The sceptre will offer up to 10 (20) teleports to: * Jalsavrah - the Pyramid Plunder minigame. * Jaleustrophos - the Agility Pyramid, next to Simon Templeton. * Jaldraocht - Azzanadra's pyramid in Desert Treasure which is convenient for switching to Ancient Magicks. When there are no teleports left, the sceptre can be recharged, thereby charging it with 10 (20) more teleports, by speaking to the Guardian mummy in the Pyramid Plunder pyramid. It is recharged in the same way as the pharaoh's sceptre. The mummy will recharge it in exchange for any of the following reward items from the minigame: * 1''' Jewelled diamond statuette (worth 12.5k with Simon Templeton) * '''1 Jewelled golden statuette and 4 Gold Artefacts (worth 10.5k-12.5k with Simon Templeton) * 10 Gold ornaments (seal, scarab, and statuette) (worth 7.5k-12.5k coins with Simon Templeton) * 20 Stone ornaments (seal, scarab, and statuette) (worth 3k-4k coins) Note: With the Jewelled diamond statuette it is not required to speak to the Guardian Mummy, the item can be used on the sceptre to recharge it. Recharging table The following table shows the total cost of recharging the Sceptre of the gods by buying ornaments from Grand Exchange. This table assumes you recharge your sceptre with only one type of ornament. Note as usual, GE indicative price is not always the price that items are available for. Trivia * If a player that is in your friends list finds a Sceptre of the gods, a server announcement will trigger: * When the Sceptre is looted it appears in the adventure log: "Whilst plundering the pyramids, I looted the Sceptre of the Gods." * The top of the Sceptre of the Gods resembles an Ibis head. * The sceptre used to be a two-handed weapon like the Pharaoh's sceptre, but it was changed to a one-handed weapon on 31 August 2011 because of complaints that players could not wield the anti-poison totem while plundering for the black ibis outfit. * Before an unknown patch, if a player's inventory was full upon finding a Sceptre of the Gods, it would have been destroyed. Since the patch it will now appear outside on the ground. * Before 18 May 2015 the sceptre of the gods had a level 30 Magic and 30 Attack requirement to be wielded. Category:Announced items